


Heart Of Ice

by CommanderLuna



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Frost Has Two Hands, KILLER👏FROST👏IS👏A👏SOFT👏BUTCH👏LESBIAN👏, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, especially after i got Betrayed by legends, of note: snowfrost and supercorp here are mostly BG, this is self indulgent fight me if you disagree i love making selfi ndulgent lesbian stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: People assume she has a heart of ice, that she's always tough and capable and strong. But sometimes she just wants to melt into Miss Lena's arms and let herself be vulnerable.





	Heart Of Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectre07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/gifts).



It's exhausting, putting up a constant show of strength. In Central City, Frost always had a reputation to uphold: "Killer Frost", the toughest woman in the city, the strongest hero on Team Flash, the only one who could beat Cicada. And sometimes that got to be a bit much.

It started as a quick visit.

Frost thought that if in Central City she was to be this unbreakable idol, maybe on another Earth she'd be able to finally have a safe place to relax. And she remembered Earth-38. With Kara Danvers, that strong pillar of morality. So when things finally reached a lull, and she had an off day, Frost opened a breach to Earth-38, to go talk to Kara. She walked into Catco, expecting to find Kara somewhere in the building, but found someone else.

Lena Kieran Luthor.

She had an aura of confidence about her, and was amazingly beautiful, wearing a mid length black skirt, a dark green cardigan, and a white blouse. Frost couldn't help but stare.

Lena seemed to notice her, looking her up and down in what to ordinary people would be unnoticed, but Frost was trained in recognizing that stare. It was the same stare she gave her Caity. The stare of a predator sizing up its prey before the pounce.

Lena broke the silence; "Can I help you, Ms...."

"Frost" she spoke, her voice nearly cracking, "Khione Frost". She genuinely felt nervous for once in her life. She'd never met a woman with such a commanding presence before now. Is this what Caitlin feels like looking at her?

"Lena Luthor, pleasure to meet you", she said, shaking her hand with a surprisingly tough grip, yet at the same time soft, like a 

Kara noticed Lena and Frost looking each other over and walked over. 

"Hi! It's a surprise seeing you here Frost, what brings you over? Another crisis?"

Lena was still gazing at Frost intently, making her next few words feel awkward and hard to say. "Nothing like that I just came over to. Relax I thought you might want to come. Come over, I mean to hang out. Especially with this. Friend of yours."

"Girlfriend actually, but I would love to have you over! You could join us for game night! James is out of town so we could mix up the teams a bit."

Lena walked closer to Frost and put a hand on her shoulder. Khione thought she'd pass out right there. 

"I'm sure we can find something else to do until tonight then, Ms. Frost. Want to grab coffee?"

"Sure," Frost replied. "We can talk over coffee. Maybe get an edge in case we're together for game night."

"Oh I'm sure we'll have  _other_ things to discuss."

Frost didn't even know it was physically possible for her cheeks to feel this warm with her biology. 

* * *

 

Coffee with Lena was agony.

She kept doing these things to tease Frost. Light touches against Frost's hand, "accidentally" brushing her hands against Frost's hips, and the lip bites, god the lip bites were going to be the end of Frost.

Everything was going relatively alright, Frost able to make basic conversation and introductions, until the end of coffee.

"Well this has been fun but I suppose we should head over to Kara's," Lena said, and kissed Frost on the cheek, "you coming snowflake?"

Frost started stammering and her hair slowly turned to brown, as Caitlin took over, Frost retreating to their headspace out of sheer lesbianism overwhelming her.

"Well," Lena said, "this is a surprise."

Caitlin took a look around her, seeing the enviroment of the city, and sighed deeply.

"You probably aren't going to get this often, but what Earth is this"

 


End file.
